Option 506,738
by Kardhane
Summary: Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 4 If-The-Else si la Machine avait choisi de suivre une autre option que celle qui mena Shaw aux mains de Samaritain. Certains passages sont durs... Vous êtes prévenus. (Traduction de Option 506,738 de BlondeQ)


_Nous remercions **BlondeQ** pour avoir gentiment permis qu'on traduise son récit._

.

 _Avertissement : L'équipe Khardane a changé, mais l'objectif reste le même : faire partager notre plaisir._

.

* * *

.

.

\- Hé, mon cœur. T'es occupée ?

Shaw arrêta d'insulter intérieurement le flic qui venait de refermer la porte arrière du véhicule sur elle. La voix de Root la surprit, son ton mielleux et doux si plein de sous-entendus, son sourire narquois.

\- Un peu, répondit Shaw calmement,

Elle haussa un sourcil, exprimant son amusement et sa frustration quant au moment choisi par Root, occupée qu'elle était à crocheter la serrure des menottes derrière son dos.

\- Passe les préliminaires, Root. Pourquoi t'appelles ?

\- Un couple de filles ne peut-il pas faire une petite pause pour passer un peu de temps ensemble ?

Le plaisir transparaissait dans la voix de Root et Shaw ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un petit rictus en l'entendant.

\- J'ai été arrêtée et tu es en train de combattre une IA apocalyptique, donc _non_. On _n'a pas_ le temps de papoter, dit-elle à Root sur un ton qu'elle se félicita d'avoir gardé désagréable.

\- Pas besoin d'être grossière.

Shaw savait par expérience où Root voulait en venir. Celle-ci aimait la traiter comme si elle était une sorte de programme informatique qu'on pouvait manipuler à son gré. Ou, _tout_ du moins, comme si, la plus adorable des choses, la plus agréable des choses, était, en la draguant encore et encore, de mettre Shaw en rogne. D'habitude, les badineries de Root n'étaient pas si importunes parce que les répliques cinglantes que Shaw leur opposait, suffisaient à repousser les avances de la jeune femme. Mais menottée à l'arrière d'une voiture de patrouille alors que Root faisait Dieu sait quoi, ne semblait pas à Shaw le meilleur moment pour flirter.

\- On _ne va pas_ avoir cette conversation maintenant.

\- Rien de tel que le moment présent, Sameen.

Apparemment, Root n'accepterait pas un « non » comme réponse.

\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de parler de tes sentiments ?

Shaw ricana. Si Root insistait, Shaw allait lui rendre la pareille.

\- Mes sentiments ? Je suis une sociopathe. Je _n'ai pas_ de sentiments, répondit-elle.

Elles savaient toutes les deux que, même si Shaw était l'incarnation parfaite de l'absence de sentiments, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas _quelque chose_ quand il s'agissait de Root. C'était simplement un jeu entre elles. Root draguait Shaw et Shaw la repoussait avec un air narquois et entendu.

\- Et _je_ suis une tueuse à gage à la retraite. On est faite l'une pour l'autre.

Shaw n'admettrait jamais à quel point, le côté direct dont Root pouvait faire preuve l'impressionnait. D'habitude, Root se montrait plus subtile. Shaw savait que Root ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais à cet instant, elle se demanda si elle ne se trompait pas, et si toutes ces plaisanteries futiles et ces incessants sous-entendus ne servaient pas à atteindre un autre objectif qui aurait été de réveiller chez Shaw quelque chose qui sommeillait en elle.

\- Tu le comprendras un jour, ajouta Root.

 _\- Root._ Si toi et moi étions les deux _dernières_ personnes de cette planète…

Elle prononça les mots de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à ce que la phrase meure sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les menottes derrière son dos et qu'elle gardait un œil sur le flic qui se tenait à l'extérieur du véhicule.

\- Un scénario de plus en plus plausible étant donné les plans de Samaritain, continua Root, d'un ton plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. À contre-cœur, elle reporta son attention sur la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas que Root se sente blessée par son indifférence ou par quoi que ce soit d'autre qui semblait la perturber.

 _\- Très bien_. Peut-être _un jour_ , quand Samaritain aura effacé _tout le monde_ …

Ça y était. Elle s'était libérée. Mais le sourire qui avait menacé de s'afficher sur son visage n'avait rien à voir avec cet exploit. Il était née parce que Shaw réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle tenait avec Root et où elle conduirait toutes ses suppositions si un jour elles se réalisaient.

\- ... on pourra en parler, conclut-elle

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce dialogue jamais achevé depuis leur première rencontre ne se prolongerait pas. Soit parce que Shaw y mettrait rapidement et vicieusement un terme, ou bien, parce que, au lieu de se chercher sans cesse l'une et l'autre, elles pourraient réellement _faire quelque chose_ de toute cette tension sexuelle qui les tourmentait et les dressait l'une en face de l'autre.

Shaw entendit une sorte de petit rire superficiel résonner dans son oreillette, et des picotements parcoururent son cuir chevelu comme un courant électrique lui aurait hérissé la peau. Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu dis, peut-être un jour ? demanda Root d'une voix tremblante et rayonnante.

Okay, pensa Shaw, transformer sa voix en _ça_ ou en quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait, devenait très excitant. Une vague de chaleur progressa lentement sur son visage et ses oreilles.

\- Ouais, Root. Un jour peut-être, confirma Shaw d'un ton ennuyé comme si Root s'avérait n'être qu'une sale gamine.

Elle se demanda si Root serait capable de deviner son sourire à travers sa réponse.

\- C'est suffisant pour toi ?

\- Oui, Sameen.

La voix de Root avait changée et semblait plus faible. Étrangement émue. Le ton plus grave, Shaw ne sut analyser sa signification, mais il résonna beaucoup moins plaisant à son oreille. Et puis Root poursuivit, toujours aussi bas.

\- C'est suffisant pour moi.

Elles se sentiraient mal à l'aise à leur prochaine rencontre, Shaw le savait, et elle commençait déjà à réfléchir à la façon dont elle désamorcerait les nouvelles piques que Root lui balanceraient.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues.

Elle entendit des coups de feux de l'autre côté de la ligne, le bruit de la fusillade noyant ce qui aurait pu être un cri.

Shaw se redressa sur le siège de la voiture et se figea. L'autre bout de la ligne maintenant silencieuse.

\- Root ? appela-t-elle.

Elle attendit, angoissée, que la jeune femme lui réponde. Dans quelques secondes, Root lancerait malicieusement quelque chose, satisfaite d'elle-même, se moquant de l'inquiétude qu'elle aurait discerné dans la voix de Shaw, ou elle se gausserait des agents de Samaritain qu'elle venait d'abattre sans effort à coup de balles dans les rotules.

Mais le silence se prolongea. Aucune réponse ne vint.

\- Root ? répéta Shaw ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Et, encore une fois, pas de réponse.

.

Le temps que Shaw s'échappe de la voiture de police et arrive à la bourse, l'endroit grouillait de policiers. Et pas simplement d'hommes de Samaritain. De véritables flics aussi. Et même d'une authentique équipe du FBI. Pendant un moment, elle les surveilla à distance, attendant un mot de Reese, de Finch ou de Fusco. Elle se surprit à espérer désespérément que Root prononça elle-même ce mot.

Mais personne n'entra en contact avec elle. Et John, Harold et Fusco ne répondirent pas quand elle les contacta à tour de rôle.

Elle n'essaya pas d'appeler Root. Elle se persuada que c'était à cause de leur dernière conversation, qu'elle s'était révélée trop bizarre et qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre les commentaires insidieux que Root ne manquerait pas de lui faire. Sur le fait que, c'était si mignon que Shaw _ait_ des sentiments. Ou sur l'évidence que Shaw ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. À la vérité, elle ne tenta pas de l'appeler parce qu'elle avait trop peur que la jeune femme ne lui réponde pas.

Finalement, Shaw décida qu'elle reviendrait plus tard dans la nuit, quand il n'y aurait plus tout cet attroupement de forces de l'ordre autour du bâtiment. De toute façon, le reste de l'équipe devait probablement être à l'abri et se cacher.

Elle retourna les chercher à la station de métro, certaine qu'ils étaient rentrés par les souterrains de la ville pour se regrouper et faire le point. Bear seul l'accueillit. Quand elle s'assit dans la rame de métro, il gémit et lui montra sa gamelle vide. Shaw essaya de penser aux endroits où les absents auraient pu se rendre.

Pendant trois à quatre heures, elle ne reçut aucune nouvelle. Elle arpentait la planque, sans but et sans motifs.

Puis, enfin, le téléphone sonna.

Fusco.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où êtes-vous ? aboya Shaw.

\- Sameen…

Il utilisait son prénom. Seule Root en usait couramment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sameen.

Le sang bourdonna à ses oreilles.

.

* * *

.

« _C'est suffisant pour moi_ »

Ces mots restaient gravés dans la mémoire de Shaw.

Sa voix avait imperceptiblement tremblé quand Root avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, mais Shaw n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi certaines choses qu'elle disait ou faisait, ni su non plus, quelles étaient ces choses, semblaient immanquablement déclencher certaines réactions chez Root, faire qu'elle prenait cet air doux et innocent face à elle. Shaw avait cru à tort que c'était une fois encore arrivé.

Elle n'avait pas compris que Root était en danger. N'avait pas compris que Root se dressait face à, au moins, une douzaine de flingues braqués sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas compris que l'équipe de Samaritain au grand complet se trouvait devant Root dans l'un des tunnels de service de la bourse. Que Finch essayait de rejoindre Root quand il fut lui aussi abattu. Que John s'était fait sauter en compagnie de Lambert et d'une autre paire d'agents de Samaritain.

Elle n''avait pas compris que ce silence de son équipe, long de trois à quatre heures, la laisserait envahie par un sentiment de solitude.

Quand la Machine appela le téléphone public de la station de métro et commença à lui donner des directives, Shaw enfonça l'oreillette plus profondément dans son oreille, attrapa le plus gros des flingues qu'elle pouvait porter, et écouta.

Il s'avéra que Shaw n'était pas la seule à crier vengeance.

Il fallut une année entière avant que Shaw et la Machine ne détruisent Samaritain. Morceau après morceau. Un agent et une ligne de code l'une après l'autre.

Et un jour, Sameen apprit que leur travail était terminé.

La Machine s'était dénichée une nouvelle équipe pour s'occuper des numéros pendant que Shaw menait la guerre contre Samaritain. Elle détestait de ne plus faire équipe avec Root, Finch et Reese. Rencontrer les nouveaux dans de nouvelles planques était suffisamment dur, mais quand ils s'installèrent à la station de métro ? Son estomac se consuma de colère.

Alors, quand la Machine annonça à Shaw qu'elle pouvait partir si elle le désirait, elle partit.

Elle quitta la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Elle avait besoin de distractions et d'un plan pour la suite. Elle était polyvalente après tout. Cela avait toujours été l'une de ses qualités, mais maintenant, cet atout entretenait dans son esprit un bouillonnement de pensées qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Elle allait devoir s'occuper. Trouver un but à atteindre.

Et elle voulait baiser. Gratter ce qui la démangeait jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit à vif. À vif, mais d'une manière différente que cette sensation toujours présente un an après qu'elle les ait perdu. Cette sensation d'avoir été frappée vicieusement, sucée jusqu'à la moelle, d'avoir été écrasée, d'avoir été entièrement vidée de l'intérieur.

Alors elle partit retrouver Thomas. Il se trouvait en Suède à cette époque-là, et elle avait besoin de changer de décor. Elle pensa que Stockholm serait aussi bien qu'ailleurs. Il y avait trouvé du travail et fut heureux de lui en proposer. Shaw accepta son offre.

Elle fit équipe avec lui, sortit dans un club avec lui, rentra chez elle avec lui. Et lui arracha tous ses vêtements.

Utilisa ses dents et ses mains.

Elle pensait que le corps de cet homme remettrait son cerveau en place. Elle avait tort.

Quand Thomas ne réussit plus à endiguer la douleur, elle se tourna vers autre chose. N'importe quoi. N'importe où.

Rien ne l'aida.

« Pourquoi rien n'aidait ? » se demanda-t-elle, poussant rudement les pieds dans ses bottes et tirant sa veste en cuir sur son haut froissé. C'était sa troisième semaine de déambulations dans une ville toujours différente, dans un pays toujours différent. La troisième semaine qu'elle ramenait chez elle des hommes et des femmes dont elle ne se souviendrait de rien, pas même de leurs noms.

Shaw regarda la femme étendue dans le lit à sa gauche. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec les draps écarlates. L'inconnue dormait ou du moins, le prétendait. Juste un nouvel essai raté de cautériser la plaie à l'intérieur de son corps et d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La femme avait assuré au lit et elle était très belle. Une femme dont les cheveux ondulaient sur les épaules et dont les grands yeux mettaient n'importe qui en confiance, même s'ils vous disaient qu'ils vous _connaissaient_.

C'était ses yeux qui avaient tout d'abord attiré l'attention de Shaw. Elle s'était noyée dans son regard. Comme si peut-être, cette étrangère avait compris ce qui n'allait pas au plus profond d'elle-même.

Shaw n'avait pas été surprise quand la femme lui avait proposé de rester toute la nuit. Même si Shaw préférait dormir dans une autre chambre ou sur le canapé du salon. Mais Shaw ne voulait pas rester. Pas dans le lit avec cette femme, pas dans la chambre d'amis, pas sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller passer le reste de la nuit, mais Shaw ne voulait quand même pas rester chez cette femme.

Parce que les yeux qui avait attiré son attention l'avaient l'attiré parce ce qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de Root. Ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules. Sa peau douce et pâle. Ses longues jambes. Il était évident, dans le bar où elle l'avait rencontrée, que sa bouche et son nez différaient, mais Shaw avait fini son verre en se disant « Bah, personne n'est parfait ».

Cette pensée ne l'avait pas assez consternée sur le moment, pour l'inciter à rester loin de cette inconnue. Mais maintenant, le corps lourd et sa rage assoupie. Shaw se sentait troublée.

« Ce n'est pas Root. Root est morte ».

Shaw remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste et éteignit brusquement la lumière blafarde de la cage d'escalier avant de sortir de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de cette femme. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle scruta du regard la rue sombre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle en fut heureuse et pas vraiment surprise. Il était tard, elle était quasiment sûre d'être déjà mercredi. Un vent vif et humide s'engouffrait à travers les immeubles et le froid lui glaça les os.

Enfonçant les poings dans les poches de sa veste, Shaw choisit une direction au hasard. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté en sortant du bar pour rejoindre l'appartement de cette femme, et de toute façon, elle se fichait de l'endroit où ses pas la mèneraient. La seule chose qui lui confirma qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la même ville que quelques heures plus tôt, fut la présence des drapeaux Catalans accrochés aux balcons sous lesquels elle passait.

Elle déambula sans but à travers les rues étroites et émergea sur une grande place. Au-delà du bruit du vent, elle pouvait entendre les vagues. Elle marcha sur la route pavée et atteignit la plage. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à ce que le sol change encore une fois de consistance sous ses pieds. Une différence sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Du sable mouillé, tassé sous son poids.

Ce n'était pas la saison idéale pour visiter Barcelone. Début décembre rimait avec une eau glaciale et un temps bruineux.

Elle trembla violemment et son corps se raidit comme si elle se transformait en bloc de glace. Elle n'avait pas de projet en tête. Repartir pour New York et poursuivre des idiots, hommes ou femmes qui mettaient la vie d'autres personnes en danger pour l'argent et le pouvoir ? Quel intérêt ?

S'étaient-ils vraiment battus pour _ça_ ? Est-ce que _tout cela_ méritait qu'on puisse y laisser sa vie ?

Elle s'assit lourdement dans l'eau, croisa les bras sur ses genoux et observa le ciel noir, sans se soucier des vagues qui mouillaient ses vêtements. L'eau était si froide qu'elle lui brûlait la peau et provoqua un choc qui la remua au plus profond de son être. Elle souffrirait tôt ou tard d'hypothermie si elle ne s'abritait pas dans un lieu chaud et sec pour se reposer. Elle commençait déjà probablement à geler.

Elle se pencha en avant, pressa sa tête contre les manches de sa veste et souhaita pendant un moment être capable de pleurer.

Bien entendu, ses yeux restèrent secs. Shaw savait qu'il s'agissait de « _tristesse_ », mais ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. N'avait aucune idée de ce qu'une personne était censée faire quand elle se trouvait confrontée à cette émotion.

Elle savait que les autres lui manquaient. Que lui manquaient les fusillades aux côtés de Reese, leur travail en tandem. Que lui manquait à la fin d'une mission l'appel de Finch qui suivait immédiatement après pour l'envoyer sur autre mission quand elle se présentait.

Que Root lui manquait.

Root, qui l'aurait taquiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente _autre chose_ que de la colère.

Root, qui était toujours satisfaite quel que soit l'infime aveu de Shaw pour confirmer que ce sentiment – peu importait le sentiment - que Root éprouvait, Shaw l'éprouvait aussi. Qu'il était aussi réciproque qu'il _pouvait_ l'être avec Shaw.

Root, dont les derniers mots brillaient clairs et douloureux dans la poitrine de Shaw. « _Oui, Sameen, c'est suffisant pour moi_. »

Root, qui avait été heureuse avec cette promesse qu'elle savait que Shaw ne pourrait jamais tenir.

.

.

.


End file.
